


Пробуждение

by Olivin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Драконьем камне к Лорасу приходит слишком реалистичное видение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Простора на "Вестеросские войны: Феодальная раздробленность"

Барабаны бьют, стрелы свистят, ядра летят, камни грохочут и осыпаются — бой ещё идёт. Глаза слезятся, кожа пузырится и лопается, из горла хлещет кровь — Лорас ещё жив.

Он пытается встать — подводит нога — раскалённое железо впивается в кость, стрела в бедре переламывается, и Лорас падает на спину, в кипящую лужу масла. Он пытается ползти, но лишь бессильно размазывает масло и свою кровь по каменной кладке. Он пытается не умереть от боли и с каждым разом это получается всё хуже и хуже: сталь вплавляется в тело, кровь из тела выплавляется и тут же с дымом испаряется. Проще остаться лежать и надеяться, что кто-нибудь придёт на помощь. Проще, но у Лораса есть цель — ему надо закончить бой, любой ценой. К счастью, он знает как.

Лорас приподнимается на локтях, сдирает с головы шлем и вопит, но крик его глохнет в звоне мечей и шипении масла. Перед глазами мутно, но теперь видно хоть что-то. Лорас ищет свой меч. Рядом валяются изломанные стрелы, булава, латы и конская туша, но меча нигде нет. Лорас ползёт дальше, переворачивает тела, водит рукой по площадке, не надеясь на зрение. Без меча — не победить, и Лорас почти отчаивается, когда видит огонь. И свой меч в этом огне. Лорас ползёт быстрее — боится, что меч расплавится, затупится, будет ни на что не годен — но нет, он всё так же сверкает в языках пламени. Лорас тянет руку и подгребает меч к себе. Меч чист и без подпалин, а левой руки у Лораса больше нет — остался обугленный кусок мяса, запечённый в железе. Почти не больно — не заметно, когда нечеловечески болит всё.

Лорас берёт меч в правую руку, поднимается и, пошатываясь, бредёт вглубь замка. В него не стреляют, его как будто не замечают, и он тенью проходит между людей. Сквозь них. Лорасу всё равно. Он может идти, у него есть меч и есть цель — этого достаточно. Даже если он умер и стал бесплотным духом.

Лорас поднимается по лестнице. Останавливается на каждой ступеньке, вдыхает и выдыхает, исторгая из себя каждый раз часть лёгких, стирает с губ кровь, но движется дальше. До цели недалеко — покои близко.

Лорас делает последний рывок и распахивает двери. Здесь нет войны, здесь прохладно, свежо, а воздух пахнет пряностями. Человек в покоях без доспехов и весело улыбается зеркалу. Бой должен прекратиться — человека надо убить.

Лорас осторожно подкрадывается, но его и так не замечают: человек расчёсывает волосы и насвистывает весёлую песенку. Лорас уже близко, но он не привык бить безоружного в спину. Он хлопает человека по плечу, тот оборачивается, и Лорас, не задумываясь, вонзает меч в сердце. И лишь присмотревшись, беззвучно кричит: «Ренли!»

 

Лорас вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Потолок перед ним слегка покачивается, а слева — тёмное пятно. Лорас понимает: он ослеп на один глаз. Он смотрит по сторонам и силится понять, где он. Но комната ему совершенно не знакома, и только вспомнив обрывки доносившихся разговоров, он осознаёт: Драконий камень. Во время осады он потерял сознание и неизвестно сколько провалялся здесь в беспамятстве. Лорас смотрит на свои руки и видит только множество красных рубцов. Проводит по голове — понимает, что нет волос. Пытается встать. Встаёт. И с удивлением осознаёт, что ничего не болит. Он уродлив, но здоров. Странно.

Лорас ходит по комнате, приседает, даже отжимается и чувствует такой прилив сил, будто заново родился. Смущают только нечёткое зрение и ослепнувший глаз. Лорас хочет проверить, помнит ли он, как обращаться с мечом, и осматривается. Его меч стоит у стены, чистый, отполированный, даже как будто светится, но Лорас списывает это на своё испортившееся зрение. Он берёт меч — тёплый, взмахивает им — послушный, наносит удар — и едва не попадает в голову появившемуся точно из каменной стены молодому парнишке с серебряными волосами. Парнишка хмурится, а дородный рыжий детина порывается скрутить Лорасу руки, но парнишка останавливает его.

— Звёзды правильно привели нас — посмотри на меч.

— Кто вы?

— Эйегон Таргариен. Король андалов, ройнаров и Первых людей, последний из драконов.

Парнишка улыбается, сердце глухо стучит, меч накаляется в руке, и Лорас опять попадает в небытие. В просторную комнату со сладким запахом и прохладой вокруг. В комнату, где из сердца Ренли бьёт кровь, а сам он с каждым толчком сердца синеет, бледнеет, и только глаза остаются кристально голубыми. А потом всё вокруг сковывает холод, инеем покрывается лицо Ренли, а мёртвая сморщенная рука жадно хватает воздух и тянется к теплу. Но Лорас теперь точно знает, в чём его предназначение. Он ещё раз всаживает раскалённый меч в ледяное тело, и реальность возвращается вновь. Мальчишка Таргариен недоумённо смотрит на него, заговаривает о Железном троне, но Лорас почти не слушает. Он поклялся защищать короля на Железном троне. Он поклялся защищать слабых и невинных. И сейчас он точно знает, как исполнить свой долг. Сомнений нет — Лораса ждёт Север. И меч вспыхивает в руке в ответ.


End file.
